


blinded by the bite

by ignisgayentia



Series: ari's promnis halloween week 2k19 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blind Date, Blind Ignis Scientia, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, M/M, Vampire Prompto Argentum, awkward meet cutes, human ignis, prompto the disaster vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “Man, could you do me a favor, dude?” Prompto asks. “This rain totally wrecked my hair probably, and, like, I can’t check my reflection. Stupid dumb vampire shit.” He laughs nervously. "So sorry to bother you, it’s just, I’m supposed to meet my date here soon."It’s almost endearing, a smile tugging at Ignis's lips as he realizes that Prompto doesn’t realize that Ignis is, in fact, blind, as he hasn't looked up yet.There’s a pause. “Shit. Wait. You’re--” Prompto realizes with horror, but not the kind of horror that Ignis usually expects with such a realization. “You’remy date?!”Ignis can’t help but blurt out, “you’re avampire?”-----FFXV Halloween WeekDay Two:Vampires/BloodPromnis Halloween WeekendDay Two:Sinister Encounters ;)





	blinded by the bite

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by this [blind date vampire au tumblr prompt](https://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/100767877989/modern-monster-themed-aus) LOL  
i already wrote vampire ignis so i thought i'd take a bite (ha) at vamp prom!! i hope i did it justice c:

It’s rained every day this week thus far. The sound of it pattering against the high ceilings of the citadel nearly lulls Ignis to sleep, too much work on his plate and far too little sleep to accompany it.

“Y’know what I was thinking, Specs? You should go out more. Date people,” Noctis’s voice fills his ears, causing Ignis to startle. Sheepish laughter follows afterward. “Oops, sorry.”

Ignis straightens himself at his desk, smoothing the lapels of his jacket. “No harm done.”

“You should really sleep more. All I could see was your already closed eye, I didn’t know you’d nodded off. But, y’know, that only proves my point,” Noctis says. “When’s the last time you were on a date?”

Ignis frowns, embarrassed that he allowed himself to startle. Being blind presents a fair set of problems, but Ignis rarely finds himself caught off-guard by anyone (even the unusually quiet vampiric demeanor of Noctis) after being accustomed to life without sight for years now. It’s with that fact that he knows Noctis is right -- it can only mean that he’s far off his game today.

“Not this again,” Ignis counters with a sigh, before giving in. “I will head home soon.”

This isn’t the first time Noctis has suggested Ignis _ see _ someone -- for lack of a better term. For some reason, Noctis somehow thinks that because Noctis started courting Gladio, it means Ignis somehow is… _ lonely _ , Astrals forbid. Ignis isn’t lonely -- he’s simply _ busy, _ that’s all. He hasn’t time for such… matters.

If Ignis is honest, however, the mere thought of allowing anyone to get close enough to experience his disability firsthand is… daunting, to say the least.

“Just sleep in the citadel tonight, it’s easier,” Noctis offers. “Besides, I had some stuff I wanted to run by you.”

“I already signed off on the permits you sent me this morning, if that’s what you’re referring to,” Ignis says, feeling for his can of Ebony, needing a fresh dose of caffeine to pull himself through the rest of the day. Being advisor to the king of Lucis is never an easy duty, but he manages well enough -- on most days.

“Nah, I’m not talking about work stuff,” Noctis says. Ignis hears the rustle of Noctis’s pants as they slide up onto his desk, sitting on it. Ignis can feel Noctis’s eyes on him. He hasn’t seen Noctis, literally, in over ten years, and he wonders how much has -- and hasn’t -- changed, appearance-wise, in that time.

“Ah. So you _ won’t _ be dropping the subject of me dating, then?” Ignis asks drearily. 

“Just… let me hook you up with someone. You’ll _ love _ him, I know you will--”

“Noct,” Ignis stops him, placing his hands firmly on the desk in front of him, “I appreciate your concern, but last time you’ve attempted to… matchmake, as it were, it hadn’t ended very well.”

“That’s ‘cause you bail before you get to know them,” Noctis points out.

Ignis sighs. “They don’t want to date a blind man, particularly a human. We’re few and far between these days, as you’re aware, seeing as you’re a vampire yourself.”

“That’s bullshit, Specs. You’re perfect the way you are,” Noctis promises.

“Noct--” Ignis starts. He knows Noctis means well, he really does; he loves Noctis for that, but it simply isn’t an option for him. As much as he admittedly wouldn’t mind finding a companion, the _ search _ for said companion would be far too humiliating.

After all, in a world full of beings with superhuman abilities, who on Eos would fall for someone with none, even _ lacking _ average human abilities? No one. Ignis isn’t an idiot, and he doesn’t expect anyone else to be.

“You know it’s not true.”

“Ah, is that why you’re seeing a werewolf, because there isn’t anything wrong with humans?” Ignis points out, a bit below the belt.

Ignis hasn’t seen Noctis frown in over ten years, but he can still hear it in his voice when he responds. “Just ‘cause I’m with Gladio doesn’t mean I’d never want a human,” Noctis points out. “You’re purposely being stubborn.”

Ignis can’t help but allow his lips to involuntarily twitch into a sheepish smile. “Perhaps.”

Noctis sighs, allowing the tension to leave his body. “C’mon, you’re exhausted, you’re overworked, and I’m offering you free days off, here. You’d be an idiot not to take me up on it.”

“Ah, so I’m an idiot as well, am I?” Ignis teases.

A hand shoves Ignis’s shoulder affectionately. “Man, you _ are _ cranky today. Told you you need sleep.” There’s a smile in his voice this time, however. “Lemme just… lemme make you a deal.”

Ignis supposes Noctis won’t give up on his pursuit. “Very well, let’s hear it, then.”

“This one knows you’re blind already before I even brought it up, and he’s still interested. Super interested,” Noctis murmurs. “And he’s one of the best guys I know, maybe the best, apart from you, of course.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Still, Ignis can’t lie about being intrigued, maybe even slightly. He hasn’t met all of Noctis’s friends, of course, but they can’t _ all _ be bad, can they? “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. He’s just… uh, he’s kinda lonely, y’know? And he’s not been having much success on dates. He’s been out on a few eLucis dates, but none of them ever stuck. He’s a huge dorky romantic, so right up your alley,” Noctis says fondly. “And I mentioned that you could use a date, and he all but crapped himself.”

Ignis wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Wonderful image, Noct, thank you.”

There’s a grin in Noctis’s voice. “Welcome.” He pauses. “Seriously, though. If it doesn’t go well, I _ swear _ I won’t ever put you on a blind date again. Sorry for the term.”

Ignis rolls his open eye. “You shouldn’t lie.”

“Okay, I won’t put you on a blind date this _ year. _ Next year’s fair game if it doesn’t work out.”

“Do I have a choice in this matter?”

“You’re playing hard to get, but I can tell you’re interested. I have a good feeling about you and Prompto.”

Ignis tilts his head further in Noctis’s direction quizzically. “Prompto?”

Ignis has _ certainly _ heard of Prompto. The name has come up quite often. Noctis spends a lot of time with him, but Ignis has yet to actually meet him in person. All he knows is that he’s a bit eccentric, but all in all, a seemingly loyal and lovely friend to Noctis. Noctis isn’t one for discussing love for people openly, he’s much more internal, but his adoration for his friend Prompto slips out once in a while.

Ignis wonders what the man looks like, not that it matters much, given his condition. Regardless, he can’t help but be curious.

“Yeah. You know Prompto,” Noctis answers, stirring Ignis from his internal thoughts.

“I know _ of _ him,” Ignis corrects. “I was under the impression we… were not very much alike. I would hate to waste his time.”

Noctis lets out another sigh. “He doesn’t think like that, and neither should you. Just one date, alright? Then I won’t bug you, and we can just go out for milkshakes or something if it doesn’t work out.”

Ignis curses Noctis internally for enabling his subtle sweet tooth, and he allows himself a sigh as well. “Very well. I suppose I can meet him tomorrow after work.”

There’s pressure on his shoulder, Noctis’s hand squeezing reassuringly. “Just take the day off, alright? I’ll have him meet you at the fancy restaurant you like that’s a block away from your place. Do you want a ride?”

Ignis shakes his head no. “I prefer the exercise.”

Soft laugher fills Ignis’s ears. “It might rain.”

Ignis’s lips quirk upward. “I’ll bring an umbrella.”

\-----

It is, in fact, still raining the next day.

Ignis, despite assuring himself internally that this blind date meant absolutely nothing, is actually nervous. Perhaps it’s the fact that who he’s agreeing to meet is very close to Noctis, and he’d hate to leave an unfavorable impression. He almost wishes that Noctis hadn’t barred him from work, so his mind wouldn’t fixate on all the things that could possibly go wrong.

Ignis only hopes he doesn’t send Prompto heading for the hills. From what he’s heard about him, he doesn’t seem the type, but Ignis can’t help but worry. He doesn’t wish to make things complicated between Noctis and Prompto, to say the least. 

Ignis straightens his tie that he asked Noctis to check no less than ten times as he opens his umbrella to walk to _ Saberclaw, _ a restaurant he frequents often with Gladio and Noctis at the end of a long day where he hasn’t energy left to prepare a meal. The convenience of the nearby location is mostly the reason, but they’ve spent so much time there, Ignis can’t help but love the chef’s take on the local recipes.

Ignis wonders if Prompto likes food. Ignis turned his duty to keep a young and not-yet-fully-vampiric Noctis fed into a passion for cooking after Noctis fully developed into a vampire, as it were, and he knows that they wouldn’t have much in common if Prompto didn’t care much for food. 

Ignis pushes the thought away from his mind; it’s fruitless to worry about such matters when he hasn’t even met the man yet.

Ignis asks his phone to read the time to him, and finds that his reservation isn’t for another half an hour. He props his cane against the bar, settling in one of the stools to enjoy a pre-dinner glass of wine. He hopes the tiny bit of alcohol will calm his nerves, clutching the stem of the wine glass timidly as he brings the white wine to his lips. He’s usually a bit anxiety-ridden before these sorts of affairs, but for some reason, he’s particularly nervous for this one.

It is a bit calming to enjoy a bit of wine while listening to the rain pick up, beating hard against the roof. Ignis always enjoyed hearing and feeling the rain, allowing it to calm him.

It’s not long before someone stumbles in from the rain, from what it sounds like. He can hear boots scuffle against the floor as they traipse over toward the bar.

“Shit, it’s really comin’ down, huh?” the stranger asks, and Ignis hears the ruffle and wringing out of some sort of clothing. “Man, my hair is probably a _ disaster…” _

Ignis turns his head slightly toward the stranger, sounding about as young as his rather loud entrance would warrant. He continues to sip his wine, figuring the least he can do is make conversation while he waits.

“It sounds that way,” Ignis allows.

“Man, could you do me a favor, dude?” the stranger continues, seemingly totally fine with the conversation being a bit one-sided. “This rain _ totally _ wrecked my hair probably, and, like, I can’t check my reflection. Stupid dumb vampire shit.” He laughs nervously.

Ignis listens with mild amusement. He’s, of course, used to being around vampires, but he’s never met one quite so chaotically uncoordinated. It’s almost endearing, a smile tugging at his lips as he realizes that whoever is speaking to him doesn’t realize that Ignis is, in fact, blind.

The stranger, still not realizing his error, continues to ramble. “_ So _ sorry to bother you, it’s just, I’m supposed to meet my date here soon. Your hair looks real nice, so I figured you could help a dude out. I _ can’t _ blow this date, I already know I’m _ gonna _, but I also don’t wanna embarrass him by lookin’ like an idiot. My buddy Noct set it up--” 

There’s a pause. Ignis can hardly concentrate on anything at the moment, as he realizes that this stranger is, in fact, Prompto -- and a _ vampire, _ no less.

“Shit. Wait. You’re--” Prompto realizes with horror, but not the kind of horror that Ignis usually expects with such a realization. “_ You’re _my date?!”

Ignis can’t help but blurt out, “you’re a vampire?”

There’s more silence, but it’s significantly more charged this time. “Um, yeah. Did, uh--” there’s nervous laughter, followed by a bit more awkward silence, “--did Noct not tell you that?”

“He must have failed to mention that,” Ignis says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”

The silence doesn’t last as long this time, but it’s very much still there. “Are you, uh, sure? I made a total ass of myself, oh man. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t lookin’ at you when I asked all that shit.” He sighs.

Ignis can’t help but smile, truly amused by it all. “I gathered that.”

“Way to go, Prompto, blew this date in record time. Lemme at least buy you a meal here, huh? Make it up to you?” Prompto asks, voice uncertain and heartbreakingly nervous.

“Now, now. No harm done. I might not be able to _ see _ your hair, but perhaps I can assist you?” Ignis asks, allowing a bit of a tease to edge its way into his tone. 

“Oh. Uh. Huh?” Prompto asks.

Ignis allows himself a chuckle, raising a hand in Prompto’s direction. “May I?”

Ignis hears shuffling as Prompto walks closer to where he sits. “Uh, sure? Go for it, just fuck me up.” He snorts. “Sorry, I’m a li’l nervous.”

“I understand,” Ignis responds sympathetically. He reaches out, hand hovering over Prompto’s head until his fingers brush against soft strands of hair. It’s dampened by the rain, surely, bits of styling product sticking to his fingers as the rain has affected its function. His hair isn’t sticking out particularly unnaturally, but Ignis smooths the strands down against Prompto’s head regardless, ignoring the vampiric chill to Prompto’s skin. He’s done this far too many times to himself, blindly fixing his hair, he could likely become a hair stylist at this point.

“There,” Ignis says finally. “I’d hardly say it’s a suffice substitute for an actual pair of eyes or a reflection, but… better than nothing, I suppose.”

Prompto’s tone is a lot softer when he responds, slightly less nervous, but not by much. “Uh, thanks, dude.” Ignis hears the subtle sounds of a hand ruffling through hair. “Huh! It’s totally chilled out. How’d you do that when you can’t, y’know… see?”

“Force of habit, I’m afraid. I’m very particular with my own hair,” Ignis says. “So thank you for your compliment earlier, I’m relieved my efforts have not been in vain.”

“Yeah, are you kidding? Your hair looks amazing,” Prompto gushes. “You’re, um, wow. I dunno why Noct thought we’d be a good idea to set up together.”

Ignis attempts not to frown, but knows he’s probably utterly failed at that. Disappointment floods through him despite their rocky first encounter, for some reason or another. “Oh?”

“Oh! Not like that, I mean, like, you’re super hot, and I’m, uh--” Prompto blurts, and then the silence is _ deafening. _ “Holy shit. I said that out loud. Ugh, I’m so sorry, you deserve so much better than this. I’m so fucking nervous.” He lets out an undignified snort that has no business being as charming as it is.

Ignis can hardly say he’s received this sort of attention in quite some time, and he allows the compliment to gently flatter him, fondness making its way through him. “You needn’t apologize. That’s quite the compliment.” He finds himself laughing softly, setting his wine glass on the bar. “You ought to relax. Would you care to sit with me, then? I’ve a reservation, but you’re probably disinterested in eating, considering you’re a…”

“Oh, no, are you kidding? I _ love _ food. Sucks it can’t sustain me, but I’ll gobble it down anyway,” Prompto says with a laugh.

Ignis resists the urge to bite his lip to hide his smile. _ Prompto enjoys food. _ “Is that a common feeling? Noct can’t care less about food,” he wonders. 

“Dunno, but hey, I’m me.” Prompto laughs. “But, uh, I’d love to do this, if you’re still down. You sure you’re cool with the… fangs and all? I can’t believe Noct didn’t tell you. I love him, but man, sometimes he’s even more of a mess than me.”

Ignis smiles in Prompto’s direction as he considers it. Although Ignis has no idea why Prompto would be interested in a human -- particularly one that cannot see -- he has no qualms about sharing an evening with him. He’s so accustomed to being around vampires for Noctis’s sake, he hadn’t even considered that anyone would have an issue with being around one.

“I see no issue,” Ignis murmurs. “Though, I’ve no idea why you’d want to waste time with me, but that’s neither here nor there.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” Prompto asks bluntly, a smile plain in his voice. Ignis tries to imagine what Prompto’s smile looks like, despite having no information to help supply him with a mental image. He imagines it’s attractive, nonetheless; most smiles often are.

The answer Prompto gives catches Ignis off-guard, and he has no idea as to why. He supposes someone as… casual and eccentric as Prompto seems to be would have no issues with who he dates no matter what, but for some reason, Ignis always anticipates some sort of pretentious answer, regardless of who he’s speaking with.

“Fair enough. Shall we?” Ignis asks, sliding off of the stool to fetch his cane, holding his arm out to Prompto. Usually, he relies on himself to navigate familiar places, but for some reason, Ignis has a curious itch to know what it’s like to be closer to Prompto.

A chilled arm curls around his own tightly -- tighter than he’s accustomed to -- and Prompto’s body presses against his side eagerly. “Wow, you’re really warm,” Prompto notes with a gentle laugh that settles pleasantly along Ignis’s nerves. “Guess you live up to your name.”

Prompto enjoys _ puns. _ Ignis starts to wonder if Noctis, at this point, purposely told Prompto all of the things Ignis enjoys in order for the evening to go smoothly. “Perhaps. Is that a good or bad thing for a vampire?” he teases.

“Well, I dunno ‘bout anyone else, but good for me. I like bein’ warm, not that I can… feel it much, but yeah,” Prompto says. 

Ignis supposes that makes sense. Still, a bit of pride flows through Ignis at the thought of providing something for Prompto that he _ likes. _ Perhaps this evening won’t go as terribly as it started, though the way that it started was more endearing than anything else, Ignis has to admit. 

They allow the restaurant host to lead them to their booth. Judging by the noise level, it seems secluded enough, not directly in the center of the restaurant. Ignis is almost _ disappointed _when Prompto allows his arm to let Ignis go in order to sit across from him.

After they order, Ignis raises an eyebrow at Prompto when the waiter leaves. “Garlic?” Ignis asks. “Isn’t that a forbidden fruit, as it were, for your kind?”

“Uhhh… kinda?” Prompto says. The way Prompto speaks seems as if he’s wrinkling his nose -- Ignis wonders if he is, as it’s certainly an adorable mental image. “Not really _ deadly, _ but uh, kinda like an intolerance, maybe. It’ll make my head hurt. I’m too much of a sucker for garlic not to have some once in a while.”

Ignis shakes his head in disbelief. “Do be careful, won’t you?”

Prompto’s laugh is fond and utterly adorable, Ignis must admit. “I will, Igster. Is it cool to call you that? Sorry.” 

Surprise works its way onto Ignis’s features. “I’ve not quite heard _ that _ one before. You may call me anything you wish, however.” 

“Cool.” Prompto’s smile is easy to hear in his voice already, funnily enough. “Speakin’ of garlic and stuff, Noct tells me you’re a real good cook.”

“I dabble,” Ignis allows. “He’s very kind.”

“Soooomethin’ tells me you’re bein’ modest, huh? That’s super cool that you can still do that stuff. Did you teach yourself how to do that, or…?” Prompto guesses, voice suddenly hesitant.

“I’ve had a few classes here and there, but mostly, it’s self-taught. I used to cook for Noct before he fully matured,” Ignis explains. “I lost my eyesight shortly thereafter, and it took me a bit of time to relearn everything without the aid of my sight, but… I make do.”

“Oh, so you weren’t always…” Prompto trails off, still hesitant. “Sorry, I don’t wanna pry. You don’t even know me.”

Ignis smiles. “I feel as if I do, as much as Noct discusses you. No, I haven’t always been blind. You don’t need to apologize, however. My eyesight -- or lack thereof -- is a catoblepas in the room, I understand.”

“Nah, I mean, you don’t owe anyone that stuff, y’know?” Prompto asks, taking a sip of his blood-infused margarita that he ordered. “Least of all a total stranger. You seem to be doin’ really well, though. Noct talks about how awesome you are all the time. I’m not gonna lie, I dunno why he thought I’d even measure up to you, but I’m… I guess I’m glad to get the opportunity to meet and hang out with you, at least?”

Prompto tends to ramble when he’s nervous, and Ignis finds it entirely too endearing. “I very much feel the same, but I truly don’t mind discussing it -- it is part of my life just like any other. I do appreciate your kindness, however.”

“Oh, please. Don’t thank me for that, dude!” Prompto says.

“I insist,” Ignis says with a smile. “Speaking of cooking, however, do you? You mentioned enjoying food.”

Prompto bursts into a fit of nervous yet excitable laughter. “Oh, _ Gods _ no. One time I tried to put blood on a sundae, thought it was gonna be a hit, but, yeah. It’s about as bad as you’re expecting. I am a microwave connoisseur, though.” He lets out another laugh. “I am _ interested _ in it, though. Guess I have a lot of time to get better at it, but I have a tendency to burn shit. Only vampire with two left feet, I guess.”

It’s quite funny to Ignis that all the traits that Prompto finds to be negative in himself only interests Ignis all the more. He goes against every ridiculous stereotype that vampires are supposed to be, and Ignis finds it absolutely charming.

“I’d be happy to teach you sometime, if you were interested in… continuing getting to know each other,” Ignis says, “if that isn’t too forward of me, of course. I enjoy cooking with others, is all.”

“Wha--?! Shit, no, that’s really sweet of you!” Prompto gushes. “I’d be happy to learn from a pro. It’d be so cool to see you in your zone.”

Ignis laughs, the flattery starting to get to him; he feels himself start to flush, hoping that it isn’t too prominent. “That’s very kind of you, Prompto. What is it you enjoy doing, then, if not cooking?”

“Oh, I really like taking pictures. Photography, y’know? I just love capturing stuff,” Prompto says happily. “I mean, it kinda sucks, ‘cause I can’t take any pics of myself. Y’know how frustrating it is to be so into photog but you can’t take pics of yourself?!” He groans. “Don’t even get me started on not being able to get any pics of Noct, and anyone else with fangs, but… I make do.”

Ignis can’t help but laugh harder than he has in a long time. “That seems to present quite the obstacle, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, it is what it is.”

“You ought to pose for a self-portrait,” Ignis teases.

“Hey, now there’s a thought!” Prompto giggles. “I mean, that does sound a _ little _ tedious, and I’m gonna live forever. But I guess that’s an option, if anything else.”

“An impatient vampire that enjoys garlic and photography but cannot photograph himself,” Ignis points out. “You’re truly one of a kind, aren’t you?”

“You forgot the fact that I _ love _ goin’ outside. I got _ so _red last month just so I could go to the chocobo farm and take a shit ton of pics. I’m a mess, man,” Prompto says with a sigh. 

“That isn’t quite the word I’d use. That’s rather adorable, if I may be honest,” Ignis finds himself admitting. He usually has a bit more of a lid on such intimate opinions, but Prompto seems to bring out the unusual in Ignis.

“Oh, Gods. Don’t flatter me like that, it’ll go to my head from someone as handsome as you,” Prompto whispers. “Sorry.”

“You needn’t apologize,” Ignis reminds him. “We _ are _ on a date, after all.”

“I guess that’s true. Do you date a lot, Ignis?” 

“Decidedly not,” Ignis says. “I work quite a lot, and dating is a bit complicated for me. And yourself?”

“Yeah, I can understand that.” Prompto sighs. “I _ try, _ keyword bein’ try. Not many people can appreciate my beautiful face!” 

Ignis finds himself smiling. “I apologize that I also cannot,” he teases.

“Oh, whoa, I didn’t mean it like that. Shit, I’m sorry, my foot is in my mouth today, huh?” Prompto says, panic clear in his tone.

“I’m teasing you, Prompto. Though, I am… a bit curious, I must admit. What do you look like, if that’s not… too forward to ask?” 

A nervous laugh bubbles out of Prompto’s lips. “I, uh… shit, I dunno, I completely don’t know how to describe myself.”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “What color is your hair?”

“Uh. Yellow? Blonde? Super yellow blonde,” Prompto says. “It’s not super short, kinda layered, I tease it up on one side sometimes. Okay, all the time, actually.”

“A blonde?” Ignis asks, raising his eyebrows. “I had no idea.”

“That… that a good or a bad thing?” Prompto asks nervously.

“It sounds lovely,” Ignis says softly. “And your eyes? What color are they?”

“Well, I mean, when I’m not _ thirsty, _they’re like… a bright blue, I guess? Sorta violet, too? Like I said, when they’re not red.” He snorts. “Speakin’ of eyes, yours are really… pretty. Even the scarred one, it looks… so beautiful. Not to make light of your scars or anything, dude, I-- uh, yeah.”

Ignis allows himself to be flattered. Not many people discuss his eyes -- always afraid to offend, always afraid to push. Whether or not they’re actually attractive, Ignis will never know; he’s always imagined his eyes to be a horrid sight, but Prompto actually sounds sincere. “That’s very kind of you. I’ve no idea what they look like.”

Prompto lets out a gasp. “You’re not a vampire!”

Ignis’s brow furrows in confusion. “I am not, no. I thought that rather obvious.”

“No, I mean, like, I can totally take pics of you!” Prompto says, clearly beaming by the sound of his voice, and Ignis finds himself smiling in return. “I mean, like, with your permission, obvs. I’m not a creep, I swear.”

“I thought nothing of the sort, I assure you,” Ignis says with a soft chuckle. “I’m quite honored, though I hardly could say I’m very photogenic, but you’re welcome to try.”

“Are you kiddin’? I’m pretty sure you’re like the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen,” Prompto says.

Their food arrives, and it allows the compliment to soak into Ignis’s skin. Ignis has no idea if Prompto is merely an excellent liar, or he actually sounds so sincere because he simply _ is _ being sincere.

Ignis finally answers after the waiter leaves. “Surely that cannot be true. You do spend time with other vampires, do you not?”

“Well, yeah, but they don’t look as good as you do. That whole ‘vampires are super pretty’ thing is just a stereotype, y’know that, right? I mean, I’m living proof of that. What kinda vampire has freckles? I mean, c’mon.” Prompto speaks with his mouth full, and it usually would be a huge turnoff for Ignis, but he still somehow finds himself charmed.

Freckles. _ Prompto has freckles. _ Ignis finds himself aching to see them for himself. 

“I’m aware of that. I simply mean vampires don’t have to fuss with a lot of inconveniences that come with being human,” Ignis points out, “hence they have a proclivity to be more appealing than one such as myself.” He pauses for a moment. “Who told you freckles were a bad trait to have? They sound rather darling, if I do say so myself.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Wow, you really know how to make a guy blush. Well, if I _ could _ blush. I used to blush all the time.” He sighs longingly. “But nah, vampires are overrated. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“I’m certain you’re fetching with or without a flush,” Ignis insists. “So that would mean you haven’t always…?”

“Nah! I got turned in my twenties, and now I’m thirty… so I guess I’m gonna look forever young,” Prompto says with a laugh. “Speaking of which, you look _ amazing, _ holy shit. You don’t look a day over 20, dude.”

“You’re quite complimentative,” Ignis notes, a smile tugging at his lips again. He can’t remember the last time he smiled and laughed quite this much. 

“Sorry. Am I too much? I’m a bit of a sap.”

“You’re never too much,” Ignis feels the need to say, far too quickly. “I’m simply not accustomed to that sort of attention.”

“Holy shit, really? I can’t believe that,” Prompto says. “But thanks. Just a bundle of nerves, I guess. You seem totally chill, I dunno how you do it.”

“I’m a bit practiced in hiding my emotions, but I assure you, I’m quite nervous as well. I haven’t the best luck with blind dates that Noct tries to put me on.”

Prompto laughs, and it almost sounds as if his head is thrown back, but Ignis has no way of confirming such. “Oh, man, does he really put you through that? Shit.”

“He does. I was all but held at gunpoint to come here today,” Ignis teases. “He has it in his head that because he’s seeing Gladio, that I’m somehow lonely from it all.”

“Oh, jeez. That’s rough. Hey, I mean, if you didn’t wanna be here, you could’ve just said somethin’. I totally understand getting roped into crappy dates.”

“Nonsense. I agreed as soon as I learned it was you he was arranging to accompany me,” Ignis says. “I certainly wasn’t disappointed.”

“M-me? What? No way. How come? I’m honored, dude.”

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you, and we’ve yet to have met. I figured it was due time.”

Prompto’s smile is clear in his voice when he answers. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. I was just happy to finally land a date with someone like you. But, seriously, anytime you wanna go home, we can call it quits, call a truce, whatevsies. I’m flexible.”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “Is that what you’d prefer?”

“No!” Prompto says way too quickly. “No, I just feel kinda bad.”

“You shouldn’t. I’m having a wonderful time,” Ignis promises.

“You are?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ignis says softly.

“Well, I mean, I kinda didn’t notice who you were at first, didn’t even see that _ you _couldn’t see, um… I’ve been oversharin’ and talkin’ with my mouth full, I dunno. Also, I’m a vampire, and that totally wasn’t disclosed to you before. We seem to have kinda opposite vibes.”

“Sounds as if you’re listing reasons to head for the hills yourself,” Ignis points out.

“No, holy shit! No way, man. I could seriously just sit here and stare at you all night long, I’m not gonna lie,” Prompto gushes. “Hey, if you’re in it, and not outta pity… I’ll take what I can get.”

“I’m the last person that would do anything out of pity, I assure you. I know how awful that can be,” Ignis says softly.

“Shit, Igster, I didn’t even think of… I’m sorry.”

“Prompto, please don’t apologize. You’ve been nothing but darling all evening.”

“Darling, huh? Bet you’re real sweet on those pet names, aren’t you?” Prompto asks, a playful smile in his tone as he sighs longingly. “Okay, I just wanted to make sure, though. Feel free to kick me if I do somethin’ crappy.”

“I don’t think you’re capable, but I’ll keep that in mind,” Ignis teases. He finds himself wanting the conversation -- the evening in general -- to continue, but he knows that’s forward of him. “The same goes for me, of course.”

“Nah, dude! You’re perfect. For realsies. Well, now that we’re on the same page… maybe we could get some dessert?”

Ignis considers this, and thinks of the homemade cheesecake that he has chilling in the fridge at home, a new recipe he’s yet to try for himself. “Do you like dessert, Prompto?”

“Yeah, oh man. I got a real sweet tooth, it’s kinda sad. Not even bein’ a vampire could get rid of _ that, _” Prompto admits with a tiny laugh. “Why? D’you have a favorite dessert here, or…?”

Ignis smiles, nervous butterflies flooding through him at the thought of proposing something like this. He rarely does this on a first date, let alone _ lately. _ “Feel free to alert me if this is too forward, but… would you care to come over to try some of the dessert recipe I’ve been waiting to try?”

There’s a silence, and it makes Ignis grow even more nervous until he feels pressure on his wrist -- the cool touch of Prompto’s fingers. “Are you invitin’ me to your place, Iggy?”

“Well, yes. I would appreciate an extra set of taste buds to ensure I’ve concocted my recipe accurately,” Ignis teases. “Do you like cheesecake?”

“My taste buds are all yours, dude,” Prompto says. “D’you live nearby? I don’t have a car yet, y’know, ‘cause I’m a disaster and Noct has all those fancy cars so I never saw a need. He even offered me one, holy shit. I couldn’t accept.”

Prompto’s nervous rambling at this point has Ignis’s heart hammering with what he could only call affection. He smiles. “I live nearby, yes. I hate to warn you, but it’s likely Noct will gift one to you regardless of your protests.”

“Yeah, yeah, but I dodged him so far,” Prompto says. He squeezes Ignis’s wrist again, causing his arm to tingle where he touches. “I love cheesecake, by the way. Forgot to mention that. And… I’d love to go home with you.” He bursts into snickers. “That sounded kinda dirty.”

Ignis feels heat flush his cheeks at the thought. It’s certainly been quite some time since he’s done _ that, _ and he’s never done anything of the sort with a vampire (not for lack of curiosity, however). “I’m flattered,” Ignis teases. “I’m relieved. I didn’t know if I made a favorable impression of myself.”

Prompto laughs. “Always so formal, huh? I told ya already, you’re great. Lemme just get the check, huh? I was gonna walk you home anyway, so this is a bonus.”

“Allow me to take care of it?” Ignis asks. “It’s the least I can do for making you so nervous.”

“You’re totally gonna insist again, aren’t you?”

Ignis allows himself a smile. “I’m afraid so.”

Prompto sighs. “Fine, but… I’m getting it next time. Uh. If there is a next time. Shit, sorry.”

“I would love that,” Ignis says equally as quickly.

Ignis pays with his card, the staff knowing the drill to automatically add a 30% gratuity to the bill, considering that Ignis cannot literally see the bill. He wouldn’t trust anyone else with this, but this particular restaurant knows him well.

“Wow. Guess you come here a lot, huh?” Prompto asks when they return the card and receipt to Ignis.

The smile on Ignis’s face remains, tilting his head in Prompto’s direction. “That I do. I frequent here a lot of nights with Noct and Gladio. You ought to join us if you’re able, of course.”

The silence isn’t uncomfortable, and when Prompto responds, the smile that edges its way into his tone sounds the most charming yet. Ignis wishes he could see him badly enough to yearn for it, wishing he’d caught a glimpse of Prompto just _ once _ before he lost his vision entirely. “You’d be cool with that?”

Ignis chuckles. “Certainly. In fact, I’ve no idea why you haven’t spent time with us yet.”

“I mean, I’ve got a pretty crappy job. And I never knew if it was cool… but I’d love to hang out with all of you. I met Gladio a few times, he’s pretty great, despite bein’ a werewolf.” Prompto laughs. “Kidding. Werewolves are chill.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Ignis admits. The only werewolves Ignis regularly encounters are the Amicitias, of course. “I would have always welcomed you.”

“Me, too,” Prompto says, his voice low and so soft that Ignis almost has to strain to hear it.

It’s then when Ignis finds himself wondering what it’d be like to place a kiss as soft as Prompto’s tone on his chilled lips. He wonders if Prompto would enjoy kissing him. His heart pangs with affection.

Ignis clears his throat, pushing away all of his nonsensically daydreaming thoughts. “Shall we, then?” he asks, rising from the booth and grabbing his cane. 

Ignis hears the sound of Prompto sliding clumsily out of the booth, pressing himself to Ignis’s side again. He links their arms without giving Prompto permission to, which makes Ignis smile all too much. Despite this, Prompto never guides or pushes without permission -- he merely suggests, or lets Ignis take the lead entirely, which is a new experience for Ignis. He’s very accustomed to being led at this point. Ignis tightens his grip on Prompto’s arm reassuringly.

“Sure thing, dude, but I think it’s still raining,” Prompto laments as they make their way to the front of the restaurant.

“Are vampires waterproof?” Ignis teases. “Never fret, for I have an umbrella.”

Ignis heads toward the umbrella stand by the door with a smile, and he hears Prompto let out a laugh. “I totally should’ve known that. You’re prepared for everything.”

“Perhaps,” Ignis allows. Ignis opens the umbrella. “Perhaps you should hold it? I’m only used to covering myself, I’d hate to let you get wet.”

“Such trust! I’m honored,” Prompto teases as he takes the umbrella with his free hand, their fingers brushing. A chill goes through Ignis at the feeling of Prompto’s cool fingers slotting against his own. “So, Iggy, you’ve lived this close to the citadel for a while, right? You’ve always been with Noct?”

“Yes, and yes. I’ve known Noct since I was a child, as it was entrusted to me to be his retainer from that age,” Ignis explains. “You met Noct only after you were a vampire?”

“Yes, and… no?” Prompto laughs awkwardly. “I kinda saw him, y’know, in school, but I was too shy to talk to him.”

Ignis stills. He remembers a blonde boy while he picked up Noctis from school, waving awkwardly at Noctis but not doing much else. He remembers the vivid display of freckles on his cheeks, bangs falling forward onto his right eye, that atrocious green tie that went with their school uniform.

“After I became a vampire, I knew Noct was, and we reconnected and-- Iggy?” Prompto asks, confused as to why they stopped, likely.

“I remember you,” Ignis blurts, unable to stop the surprise coloring his features. “Before you became a vampire, I picked Noct up nearly every day after school. I remember seeing you, before I…”

“Oh, shit! You were that kid with the glasses?” Prompto asks. “Duh! Oh Gods, I never even went near you, you were so scary. Like, intimidating, not… y’know, _ scary. _ Obvs you weren’t scary, I mean, I’m a vampire, after all, but… so you… remember me?”

Ignis tries to ignore Prompto’s adorable nervous rambling, but he can’t push the thought out of his head that he has a solid visual to go with Prompto’s voice. He remembers those vivid cornflower irises, the brilliant display of freckles. He knows Prompto looks older now, perhaps, slightly paler due to vampirism, and his fangs would make him look almost entirely different, but Ignis _ remembers _ . Ignis _ knows _ what Prompto looks like, and only one thought is at the forefront of his mind. _ Prompto is handsome. _

“I remember you,” Ignis confirms. “Is something the matter?”

Prompto laughs nervously. “No! No, of course not, I just thought maybe I had, y’know, a teensy bit of a chance when you didn’t remember what I looked like, and now, um… forget it, I’m bein’ dumb. I _ do _ promise I’m not _ quite _ as lanky, I got some gains, y’know--”

Ignis frowns, terrified he’s given the wrong impression. “Prompto. You’re perfect, I assure you,” he blurts suddenly, cutting off more of Prompto’s rambling.

“Oh. _ Oh,” _ Prompto says, as if suddenly grasping the weight of Ignis’s words. “Well, holy shit, I dunno about _ that--” _

“Was that too forward? Apologies, it’s been quite some time since I--”

Ignis feels pressure against his cheek, slightly cold but no less soft -- lips, he realizes. Prompto’s kissed his cheek. Tiny drops of rain hit his skin when Prompto seemingly forgets the umbrella exists in favor of doing this. Ignis can’t say he minds one little bit.

“Thanks, Iggy. You’re really sweet,” Prompto whispers. “Sorry if that was too cold. _ Oops! _ Umbrella, sorry.” The rain stops pelting Ignis suddenly.

Ignis can’t help but laugh, affection and, unfortunately, hope settling into his nerves. “It’s quite alright,” he whispers. “I don’t mind the cold. It’s rather soothing.”

“Oh, really? Some people hate it. I dated a human girl once a few years ago, and she like, jumped out of her skin when I tried to hold her hand.” Prompto snorts. “I guess I deserved it, but I can’t tell how cold I am.”

Ignis can’t help but be amused at the image that conjures, though he feels terribly that Prompto had to deal with such a travesty. “That’s a bit immature. You aren’t that cold. A mere chill, perhaps,” he assures Prompto.

“Well, you could be biased. You _ are _ super warm, after all.”

“I suppose that makes us opposites, hmm?”

“Well, y’know what they say about opposites.” Prompto grins, Ignis can hear it in his voice.

“Indeed,” Ignis teases. He stops after they walk a block, feeling for his apartment building, a bit turned around. “I must have gotten distracted. Are we outside of Lucian Point?”

“Uhh… yep!” Prompto says after checking. “What’s your apartment number? We’ll get there. Sorry for distracting you.”

“Now, now, it’s a good thing, I promise. 1412,” Ignis responds. “I appreciate your aid, Prompto, but as long as we’re here, I can find it now.”

Prompto giggles. “Okay. Just holler at me if you need some eyeballs, though. Pretty much all I’m good for.”

“Nonsense.” Ignis smiles as he makes his way onto the elevator, arm still linked firmly with Prompto’s. “I’m glad you maintained contact with Noct all these years.”

Prompto seems taken off-guard by the comment. “Oh, huh? Why?”

Ignis’s heart pounds anxiously at the thought of being vulnerable with someone he doesn’t fully trust yet. “I wouldn’t have properly met you otherwise.”

Another cold yet soft pressure touches his cheek, and Ignis realizes that Prompto’s growing rather comfortable with cheek kisses. “You are meltin’ me like butter, dude.” 

Ignis laughs at this. “Merely the truth, I assure you.”

Ignis guides Prompto into his flat, setting his cane by the door and his wet umbrella to dry. He releases Prompto’s arm then, assuming the man has about had it with being attached to his person by now. Prompto doesn’t seem to quite shake himself free of Ignis as quickly as he expected him to, admittedly. Prompto lets Ignis free, lingering for a quiet moment before distancing himself.

“You have a really nice place, holy shit,” Prompto gushes as soon as they make their way further inside. “You’re so tidy.”

“Thank you. Make yourself at home, of course. What’s mine is yours, and all that,” Ignis says as he makes his way into the kitchen. “Do you have your own place?”

“Yeah, it’s a crappy little apartment a few miles away,” Prompto says. “Nothin’ like this, though.” Ignis hears the scraping of a chair being pulled out on his tile, and the familiar rustle of someone sitting in it. 

“It’s nice to have a place to call home, regardless. Should you ever find yourself in the area, however, my doors are open to you,” Ignis offers. He opens the refrigerator, pulling out the cheesecake that he left to chill this morning and setting it on the counter. He feels for his slicing knife, pulling it out of the drawer with ease.

“You always this nice to your dates?” Prompto teases. “Need any help with that?”

“I’m fine, thank you for the offer,” Ignis says. “And no, to answer your question. Most of my dates never make it quite this far, admittedly enough.”

“Lucky for me, huh?” Prompto says quietly. “Are people really that bad?”

Ignis sizes out two decent sized pieces of the cheesecake and plates them while he considers Prompto’s question. “I like to think people aren’t inherently bad, just misunderstanding of the situation. People never assume a blind man could possibly be as independent as I am. Still, I do need aid from time to time, but I’d never expect it of anyone.”

Ignis walks over and sets a plate in front of where Prompto is seated and proceeds to take a seat next to him at the kitchen island.

“Holy shit, this looks amazing,” Prompto admits. Ignis can feel Prompto’s eyes on him, but it isn’t uncomfortable like most stares he gets. “Still, it’s their loss. I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t wanna gobble you up.” He laughs.

Ignis finds himself laughing. “Well, I don’t encounter as many individuals with fangs as _ you _might, so perhaps not much gobbling is desired on my part.” He pauses a moment. “Thank you, though, Prompto.”

“Don’t thank me for being gross and thirsty,” Prompto teases. “Now, I’m totally gonna go all out on this cheesecake, _ please _ don’t judge too much.”

“By all means, have at it,” Ignis says with a smile.

Ignis takes a bite. It needs a bit more sugar next time, of course, but the strawberry ratio is acceptable, he must admit. He’s distracted by his thoughts by the rather obscene noise that leave Prompto’s mouth.

“Oh, my _ Gods,” _ Prompto groans again, whimpering a little. Ignis has never heard such a reaction to food before, let alone his own recipe. “Holy fuck, this is like heaven in my mouth, dude. Better than sex. Shit, I think… I think this is better than _ blood.” _

Ignis feels himself flush. He’s always been a shamefully easily flattered man, but coming from someone as charming as Prompto, he’s even worse off than usual. “Well, I might be a bit biased, but there’s not as much strawberry in blood, for starters. Perhaps that’s why.” He smirks.

“True. Unless if someone had a lot of strawberries and then I drank their blood. Not that I drink from the unwilling, uh, heh,” Prompto says nervously.

Ignis raises a curious eyebrow. “I had no idea you could taste food in blood.”

“Well, you can’t, not really. Only certain ones? And only if they had a lot. Kinda like the pineapple juice when you suck someone’s--” Prompto cuts himself off, and even though Ignis cannot see it, he can only visualize the wide-eyed expression on his adorable face. “Uh, sorry. Here I am, bein’ totally gross in front of someone so fancy.”

Ignis barks out a laugh. “You act as if I’m a prude. I know exactly to what you’re referring. Still, a subtle hint of certain fruits might be alluring if one were forced to drink blood, I suppose.”

Prompto laughs, and Ignis can tell he’s thrown his head back adorably again, and Ignis longs to be able to see it. “Sorry, man. I don’t wanna be too much.”

“You aren’t, I assure you.”

There’s a gentle silence, and when Prompto responds, his tone is much softer. “Thanks, dude.” He sighs. “But, yeah, sometimes the fruity shit is nice. But, like I said, it’s _ super _ rare if I drink from an actual human. I live that blood bag life, y’know.”

“Ah. So, how many have you…? If that’s not too impolite to ask, apologies,” Ignis says. “I seem to have forgotten my manners.”

Ignis feels an elbow in his ribs. “Not at all, dude! I don’t care. Only like, two or three? Had a few human buddies for a bit, but… y’know. Only if they offered. I don’t wanna hurt anyone. Blood bags are kinda stale, but ya get used to it.”

Ignis takes another bite of cheesecake, lost in thought. He knows it’s a bit early for such thoughts, but he can’t help but be curious about being bitten. He’s offered some to Noctis now and then, but he’s always taken it from his wrist. He wonders if Prompto would be open to more… intimate places than that. Ignis’s heart rate quickens.

“S-sorry, dude, did I freak you out? Your hearts beatin’ a li’l fast. I promise you, you’re totes safe. I wouldn’t hurt a fly, despite me gettin’ all fangy from time to time.” Prompto’s arm slides around Ignis’s shoulder. “Totally should’ve asked before talkin’ about that.”

Ignis smiles at how sweet Prompto is, despite the fact that he completely misinterpreted his silence. He leans into the blonde’s chilled touch. “I mean, I did ask,” Ignis reminds him with a chuckle. “I’m not bothered at all, actually. I was simply curious as to what it would be like. To be bitten.”

Prompto’s eyes are on Ignis again, he can _ feel _ it. “Wait, you’ve never? Not even from Noct?”

“Ah, well, he took from the wrist, see,” Ignis explains. “Also, it wasn’t… we weren’t romantically inclined, so--”

“Oh, you’re thinkin’ of that sexy vampire movie shit, huh?” Prompto says with a grin. “You got a biting fetish, Igster?” He giggles.

Ignis tries not to squirm with embarrassment. He does _ not _ have a biting fetish, for the record. “It’s a mere curiosity,” he snaps. “Have you ever… bitten a significant other?”

“No,” Prompto says. “I mean, I don’t really have much experience in _ that _department. It does sound… uh, wow, yeah, that does sound nice. I mean, hey, if you’re ever curious… I’m always thirsty, so...”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Oh, are you?” He smirks.

Prompto snorts. “Not like that! But yeah, I’m a thirsty guy.” He elbows Ignis again. 

“I’ll be certain to keep that in mind.” Ignis couldn’t stop the smirk on his face even if he tried.

“Man, you’re way better at flirting than me, not gonna lie, it’s kinda hot,” Prompto murmurs, his voice a bit closer. “Don’t be, uh, pressured or anything. I’m always scared to pressure people with the fangy shit, y’know? You don’t ever have to feel obligated to do that for me. I got plenty of blood, no worries. And, well, of course, even if I didn’t, that ain’t your problem.”

“I’m assuming you have a tendency to overthink a bit, hmm, darling?” Ignis teases. He hopes Prompto is comfortable with terms of endearment. “I’m not pressured. Again, I ought to remind you it was I that brought it up.”

Prompto sighs, knocking their shoulders together playfully. “Shit, you did, didn’t you? Sorry, man. A bit of a mess. Also, wow, that ‘darling’? I think _ you’re _ trying to kill _ me.” _ He laughs.

“Now, I don’t think _ that’s _ entirely possible, but I’m glad you didn’t find it too forward,” Ignis says, a bit of relief coloring into his tone. “You needn’t apologize. First dates are always a bit nerve-wracking, especially given our… dynamic.” He takes the last bite of his cheesecake, pushing the plate away gently. “I am… curious, if that’s what you’re asking. It might be something to try, if we’re both…”

“Curious,” Prompto finishes for him. “I mean, yeah, I’d love to. You smell _ so _ fucking good, not gonna lie.” There’s a slight pause. “Shit, was that too weird?”

Ignis shakes his head immediately, his heart thudding in his chest at the accidental intimacy of Prompto’s words. “No, I, er… I’m a bit flattered.”

Prompto gasps, and Ignis hears the full-body shift from Prompto. “Oh. Em. Gee. You’re blushing! I made you blush?! Shit, you _ do _ got a vampy kink, huh?”

“Hardly,” Ignis disagrees, but the lie sounds a bit weak even in his own ears. “It’s merely curiosity, that’s all.”

“Nah, I get it. Me, too,” Prompto says. “I’m, uh. Yeah. Definitely down for that.”

Ignis smiles, unable to help himself. Even though he’s aware it won’t happen immediately, he still can’t help but revel in the anticipation of it. “I’m… glad,” Ignis admits. “Have you finished your cheesecake? What’s the verdict? All I heard was a bit of vague moaning.” He smirks in Prompto’s direction.

“Uh, isn’t vague moaning a compliment enough? Like how a burp is a compliment to the chef?” Prompto teases. “But seriously, best cheesecake I’ve ever had. 10/10, please open your own restaurant.”

“I’ve had that thought before,” Ignis admits. “But, more specifically -- too sweet? Not sweet enough? Too much strawberry? Too little? A good ratio to cream cheese? And the crust, was it too dry, too wet…?”

Prompto starts to laugh, his arm around Ignis tightening as he pulls Ignis close. “Man, you really like cookin’, huh?”

“Well, technically, this is more sort of _ baking, _ but… I suppose I do, yes,” Ignis says with a smile.

“It’s perfect. I ain’t no chef, but I do love me some good desserts, and oh, man. I can’t think of anything to change, to be honest. And those strawberries, oh, _ Gods. _ Tell me where you got ‘em, I’ll have to buy some,” Prompto gushes. 

“I have some leftover, you’re welcome to take some home with you,” Ignis offers. “I appreciate that, though, Prompto. That means a lot to me. I was concerned this recipe would fall flat.”

“Y’know, I’m startin’ to gather nothin’ with you can fall flat, dude. You got nothin’ to worry about,” Prompto whispers. “I ain’t gonna take your strawberries though, dude.”

“I insist, if you’d like them,” Ignis says softly. “You are way too flattering. There’s plenty of cheesecake, you needn’t bribe me.” He laughs.

“Eh, cheesecake ain’t exactly the kinda sweet stuff I’d be bribin’ you for,” Prompto says teasingly, “if you know what I mean.”

A thrill travels down Ignis’s spine at his words. It’s been far too long since anyone has given him attention like _ this. _ “Oh? And just what sort of dessert are you craving, then?”

“Hmm, well… maybe I can show ya?” Prompto whispers, his voice even closer now.

“I think that might be best.” Ignis tries to keep himself composed, but he’s been shamefully curious about the texture of Prompto’s lips for quite some time now.

Ignis turns, waiting for Prompto’s approach. He feels the blonde lean in, instead of warmth one would usually expect, he feels a chill in the air from Prompto’s skin. The soft, cool lips of Prompto’s doesn’t touch his mouth as he expects, but instead, they touch his cheek softly. Prompto lingers longer than previous cheek kisses, but he pulls away suddenly.

Ignis can’t help but feel disappointment, especially when Prompto’s lips are gone entirely. He raises an eyebrow. “A cheek kiss? How scandalous.”

Prompto giggles. “Hell yeah, dude! Gotta keep you wanting more, after all. How else am I gonna get you to agree to a second date?”

Ignis’s heart hammers, longing replacing the disappointment he feels. “You’ve nothing to worry about in that regard, I assure you. I’m already thoroughly invested.” He smiles. He reaches for his phone, getting the assistant to read him the time. “I suppose you are correct, though, it is getting rather late. I apologize for keeping you too long.” 

“You’re an old-fashioned kinda dude, huh?” Prompto’s smile is prominent in his voice. “It’s not too late, though. I had a really good time, and, uh, no pressure, but if you’d like my number…”

Ignis takes his phone and extends it to Prompto. “Please, if you’d be so kind. I’d very much like to get in touch with you again.”

Prompto lets out a groan, whiny and annoyed-sounding. “You,” he starts, elbowing Ignis playfully again, “are _ way _ too fucking cute, man.” Prompto takes the phone from Ignis to enter his contact information.

“I’ve not quite been described as cute before,” Ignis says softly, relaxing when he realizes that Prompto was merely teasing him with his exasperation. “But… likewise, Prompto.”

“Yeah? That’s another shocker to me!” Prompto says. He hands the phone back to Ignis. “I should be in there under Prompto. And a chocobo emoji, shh, don’t tell anyone.”

Ignis chuckles. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Good. I better get outta here before I’m tempted to revoke my no-kissing-on-the-first-date rule,” Prompto teases.

Ignis sighs longingly, feeling his heart ache at the words. “I wouldn’t mind if you did,” he admits. 

There’s cold pressure on Ignis’s cheek -- Prompto’s fingers, he realizes, splayed along his face adorably. Ignis barely has a moment to react before the soft pressure of Prompto’s lips touch his own. The kiss is gentle, hesitant, and nervous, and Ignis adores it for that reason all the more. Despite the chaste manner in which they kiss, their lips melt together wonderfully. The cool chill of Prompto’s mouth actually feels rather pleasant. Ignis reaches up to cradle Prompto’s face as well, and it allows Prompto to pull back only to dive back in once, twice, three more times for further smaller chaste kisses.

Prompto pulls away for good this time, sighing softly. “Sorry, couldn’t hold back any longer. Your lips are hella kissable, dude. I hope I wasn’t too, uh, cold.” He snorts. “You’re so fucking warm.” The words are whispered so close to Ignis’s mouth, he can feel Prompto’s breath on his mouth from the proximity.

“For that, you needn’t ever apologize,” Ignis promises. “_ I _apologize for causing you to break your rule.” He smiles softly.

Prompto laughs, throwing his head back, judging by the sound of it. “It’s not actually a rule. I just wanted to be cute.”

“Mmm. You succeeded.”

Prompto strokes Ignis’s cheek with his thumb softly, leaning in for one more tiny kiss before removing his hand and disentangling himself -- much to Ignis’s disappointment. “I’m gonna die all over again if you don’t stop bein’ so smooth.” He sighs. “I, um, hope this isn’t lame, but I kinda can’t wait to see you again.”

Ignis recovers from the impromptu kiss and remembers his schedule for the week, the anticipation getting to him too. “Are you available Tuesday evening?”

Prompto gives it some thought before answering. “I work the morning, so hell yeah!” Prompto says, and Ignis can hear that adorable beaming smile of his in his voice.

“Wonderful. If that’s too busy of a day for you, however--”

Ignis is cut off by the feeling of Prompto’s lips on his forehead. “No, no. Perfect. It’s perfect. Thanks, um, thanks for everything. I had a really good time, and I’m glad bein’ an idiot didn’t scare you off too much.”

“Nonsense. I find you refreshing and... utterly charming,” Ignis murmurs, desiring so badly to kiss Prompto once more, but refrains. He doesn’t want to appear _ too _ eager, and allow any charm he might have to Prompto to fade. “Do you need any assistance getting home?”

“Oh, definitely not, dude, you’re so sweet,” Prompto says, standing up off of the kitchen stool. “I’m not too far, and I make this journey a lot, so.”

“Apologies for being unable to drive you home,” Ignis says, perhaps a bit sadly. He used to insist upon it back when he still had his eyesight.

“Hey, I mean, I don’t even _ have _a car, so we’re even. Don’t say sorry for that.” Ignis feels Prompto’s fingers entwine with his own. “I’m, uh, I’m glad Noct let us meet, y’know?”

Ignis smiles. “I am, as well.” He brings Prompto’s hand to his lips, unable to resist pressing a kiss to it. “I hope you have a wonderful rest of your evening, Prompto. Should you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to call.”

Prompto lets out another sigh, and it almost sounds _ fond ( _oh, does Ignis hope that’s a fond sigh). “You got it, dude. Same goes for you, alright? G’night, Iggy.”

“Farewell.”

Ignis heart twists with longing and regret when Prompto disentangles his hand from Ignis’s and walks out of his flat. Ignis smiles when he realizes that Prompto walks by dragging his feet, a trait he wouldn’t usually find so charming any other time. He feels as if there was something more he could’ve said to keep Prompto invested, or something he could have _ done. _ He never feels enough. He hopes he’s enough for Prompto.

Ignis sighs, standing up to rinse off the plates they were eating off of, depositing them in the sink when a knock sounds on the door. Hope and excitement flurry through Ignis’s chest at the sound, even though he knows it’s absurd to think that anything will have changed just in the short few minutes since Prompto left.

Ignis makes his way to the door, opening it quickly. He feels the cold touch of fingers on his wrist; he assumes it’s Prompto, but he isn’t certain.

“Iggy,” Prompto says, and it has no business calming Ignis the way it does. “I’m totally a dummy and I think I left my phone on your counter.”

Ignis smiles. He’s about to invite Prompto inside again, when the grip on his wrist tightens. There’s only a slight silence before he feels Prompto’s cool lips touch his own. Ignis hums appreciatively, immediately wrapping his arms around Prompto to pull him into his arms.

Their kiss is much more intense than the earlier one they shared. It’s needy and desperate, and Ignis gasps when he feels Prompto’s tongue tease the bottom of his lip. Ignis opens his mouth for him, giving him permission just as he feels Prompto’s fingers nestle in his hair, tugging slightly. Ignis resists the urge to moan, holding Prompto tightly against him.

“Sorry, I just… Gods, you look so kissable, dude,” Prompto pants against Ignis’s mouth once they part slightly.

“Don’t apologize. I was hoping you’d return,” Ignis admits. He takes a step back, encouraging Prompto to follow. When he doesn’t, Prompto keeping him at arm’s length, Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to come inside?” 

Prompto’s nervous laugh fills his ears. “Vampire, remember? You gotta invite me.”

Ignis can’t help but laugh. “I almost forgot,” he teases. He takes his hand off of Prompto in favor of bending his index finger backward, gesturing for him to come inside. 

“Well, shit,” Prompto whispers, huffing out a flustered sigh. It’s only half of a moment before Prompto rushes into Ignis’s arms, locking his arms around Ignis’s neck. “Hi.”

Ignis can’t respond, as Prompto’s lips are on his again, even more excited than before. Ignis shuts the door with Prompto’s body gently, pressing him against it, fingers sliding down to grip his waist. Ignis’s tongue brushes along something sharp, and he retreats, gasping a little at the sudden piercing sensation. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Prompto gasps, his grip around Ignis’s neck tightening, pulling him back in. “You’re okay, it’s okay, ‘m sorry, my fangs kinda-- when I’m excited, y’know…” He lets out a nervous chuckle. “I’ve never really, uh, done anything… like this before so soon.”

Ignis frowns, leaning in to kiss him once more, wanting to show Prompto that it’s alright. “I haven’t either,” he admits. “But please, don’t apologize. I was caught off-guard, is all.”

“Did I kill the vibe?” Prompto asks worriedly, though his continued kisses contradict his words. He presses another kiss to the corner of Ignis’s mouth. “Gods, I really hope I didn’t, I promise I’m not bitey.”

Ignis laughs against Prompto’s mouth, genuinely endeared at how adorable Prompto is. He wishes he could see what Prompto looks like with his fangs descended. The visual in Ignis’s mind is alluring enough, but he wagers it pales in comparison to how Prompto actually looks. He wonders if Prompto can flush anymore. His longing for the man clinging to him desperately intensifies, and his fantasies burst forth in the form of words before he can contain himself. “And if I wished you to be, what would you say to that, love?”

Prompto responds with a low moan, surging forward again to capture their mouths together. His movements are passionate yet careful -- Ignis assumes Prompto doesn’t want to frighten him away with his fangs again. Ignis overcompensates, allowing his tongue to brush against the razor-sharp canines purposefully. Prompto groans into the kiss again, and when they part, they’re both breathless. 

“_ ‘Love’ _? Shit, you’re gonna kill me, dude.”

Ignis grins. “Too much?” 

“Not enough,” Prompto promises. “Shit, you’re not enough and too much all at once.”

Fingers start to work the top button of Ignis’s shirt, and Ignis allows it, leaning into the touch. “I’m not certain if I follow,” he teases, moaning a little when the chill of Prompto’s fingers brush against his bare chest once the button pops open.

Prompto kisses the corner of Ignis’s mouth, trailing kisses along his jaw before making his way to Ignis’s neck, the skin bare and free due to Prompto unbuttoning his shirt further. He trails his lips teasingly along Ignis’s neck before allowing his teeth to graze his jugular. Ignis gasps, holding Prompto there, not wanting the sensation to end. 

“You smell _ so _good,” Prompto hums against his flesh, pressing soft kisses there. “Your heart’s beating so fast…”

“Mmm,” Ignis hums by way of agreement. “I’m a bit nervous.”

“Am I scaring you?” Prompto wonders, pulling his lips away from his neck for a moment. Ignis can feel his eyes on him. “I’d never hurt you, I hope you know that.”

“Not to be rude, but I don’t think I’d ever be frightened of you,” Ignis murmurs. “There’s more than one reason for the heart to race, you know.”

Prompto’s adoring laugh fills Ignis’s ears just as his lips return to Ignis’s neck. “Yeah? Why’s your heart beatin’, then?”

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto tighter, hand sliding up Prompto’s back longingly. “Because I want you to take me to bed, darling.”

“Holy fuck,” Prompto whines into Ignis’s ear, his fangs grazing against Ignis’s earlobe teasingly. “You don’t gotta ask twice, dude.”

Ignis smirks, leaning into Prompto’s touch as he chuckles. “I didn’t ask.”

“Oh?” Prompto asks with a giggle. “Well, pardon me, sir.” He mocks Ignis’s accent, and it has no business being as adorable as it is. “You really know what you want, huh?”

“When it comes to you, I do indeed,” Ignis murmurs.

Prompto lets out another soft whimper, and it goes right to Ignis’s arousal. “Shit, you’re gonna kill me,” he whispers. He disentangles himself from Ignis, reaching down to grip his wrist, the chill of his touch sending a shiver down Ignis’s spine. “I’m gonna totally take you to bed, Iggy. Well, soon as I find your bedroom.”

“Last door down the hall to the left,” Ignis says with a laugh, squeezing Prompto’s fingers, “but I have faith in you.”

“Okay. Don’t hate me for this,” Prompto says. 

Before Ignis can ask what he means, he feels Prompto slide his arms down, knocking Ignis’s legs out from underneath him. Ignis barks out a laugh, not used to such a gesture as he slides his hand up Prompto’s chest.

“Well, that certainly was a surprise, I must admit,” Ignis says, a bit breathless with astonishment.

Prompto giggles, leaning in to kiss Ignis’s forehead before walking down the hall to Ignis’s bedroom. “Vamp strength is good for somethin’, at least.”

Ignis’s hand slides up to find Prompto’s cheek, turning his head so that their lips can meet. Ignis doesn’t even realize Prompto’s reached his bedroom until he feels the softness of his mattress underneath him as Prompto lays Ignis down.

Ignis sits up halfway, palms pressed to the mattress just as Prompto swings his legs over Ignis and straddles his lap. Ignis leans back, hands immediately moving to grip Prompto’s hips.

Words are lost between them for a moment in favor of kissing. Prompto takes Ignis’s bottom lip between his teeth before allowing his tongue to swirl into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis receives him gratefully, one hand sliding up to cup Prompto’s cheek. He feels Prompto’s fingers unbuttoning more of his shirt, and Ignis allows it. He’d let Prompto take whatever he’d like, and it brings a thought to the very forefront of his mind.

“Prompto,” Ignis breathes out, word uttered like a prayer more than anything else. “Would you care to bite…?”

Prompto responds with a low groan. “You don’t… you don’t gotta offer that man, I promise I’m fangy just ‘cause I’m horny.” He laughs breathlessly.

“I’m offering because I would very much like you to,” Ignis admits, voice low, smiling a little at Prompto’s admission. “And I was hoping you might as well.”

“You don’t… you don’t wanna wait a li’l bit? I promise, I’m not goin’--” Prompto cuts himself off to groan as Ignis’s lips tease his ear, “--anywhere--”

“Whatever you’d like, darling,” Ignis assures him, peppering kisses all over Prompto’s icy skin. “What would you like?”

Prompto’s hand lands firmly on Ignis’s chest, pushing him back into a more reclined position. Prompto slides up Ignis’s body slightly, judging by the way Prompto hovers. Ignis feels Prompto’s lips on his neck again, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “Of course I wanna bite you, holy shit, I could practically hear your hearbeat from fuckin’ _ Niflheim _.”

Ignis’s skin tingles when he feels the graze of Prompto’s canines again. He spreads his legs slightly to accommodate Prompto’s body better, and he tilts his neck invitingly. “Please,” Ignis whispers, aching to feel Prompto drink from him.

“Just lemme know if it hurts and you want me to stop, okay?” Prompto whispers, cold fingers brushing Ignis’s hair away from his neck. “I got you, babe.”

Ignis smiles at the term of endearment that leaves Prompto’s lips. “I’m not too concerned about that, but I promise.”

Ignis can feel Prompto nodding against him. He tilts Ignis’s head further slightly before securing his mouth to Ignis’s neck. Ignis inhales, quickly turning into a gasp just as he feels the sharp pinch of Prompto’s teeth sinking into his neck. He shudders a little, sensitive to the feeling as he lets out a low moan when Prompto starts to swallow against him, the warmth of his blood pooling out of him. Prompto’s hand slides down to grip Ignis’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he drinks from Ignis’s neck.

Pleasure floods through all of Ignis’s body, blood still rerouting to his crotch despite Prompto’s attention to his neck. “Prompto,” Ignis gasps, his arousal no longer able to hide.

Prompto groans against his neck, gripping Ignis’s shoulder tightly as he grinds down hard on Ignis’s lap. Ignis is rewarded with the feeling of Prompto’s hard cock slotting with his own, the roll of his hips desperate and needy as they both start to seek out more pleasure. Prompto swallows against Ignis’s neck one last time, the blood pumping into his mouth quicker the more excited Ignis gets. Ignis moans when he feels Prompto’s tongue dart out to lick the wound, removing his fangs finally. His neck throbs, and Ignis almost _ misses _ the feeling of Prompto drinking from him.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Prompto promises, tugging on Ignis’s earlobe. “Best I’ve ever had.”

“I’m yours, should you ever need it,” Ignis says, hand sliding down to the zipper of Prompto’s jeans. “May I…?”

“Shit, yeah,” Prompto says feverishly, hand leaving Ignis’s in favor of balancing himself on Ignis’s shoulders, legs spreading a little on top of Ignis. He grinds on him once more for emphasis, earning a moan from both of them.

Ignis unbuttons and unzips Prompto’s jeans easily, even without the aid of sight. He slides his fingers inside his trousers to touch Prompto’s arousal, chilled to the touch but just as hard. Prompto whimpers when Ignis pulls it out of his trousers and starts to stroke, slow and teasing.

“F-fuck,” Prompto moans, head falling forward onto Ignis’s shoulder. “Keep goin’, that feels so good.”

Prompto gently starts to thrust into Ignis’s grip, rewarding Ignis with a bead of precome trickling out onto his fingers. Ignis spreads the lubricant down Prompto’s length, earning a shudder from the man on top of him, and Ignis so desperately wishes he could see how beautiful he looks right now.

Those thoughts quickly leave his mind as Ignis gasps when he feels Prompto’s own fingers start to fiddle with his trousers. Ignis had no idea if Prompto’s grip, as cold as it is, would feel good on his own cock, but he feels silly for worrying about it now. It brings an additional stimulation that Ignis hadn’t yet anticipated, moaning low when Prompto squeezes his cock before finding a pace of his own.

“Shit, Iggy, you’re… Gods, wow,” Prompto whines as he adds pressure to Ignis’s cock, stroking hims length intensely. “So warm.”

“Mmm. I want to to feel you against me, love,” Ignis admits, pulling Prompto’s hips forward so that the man on top of him is even more flush against him.

Prompto gasps shakily as he gets with the program, slotting his legs on Ignis’s lap so he can bring their arousals together. Both of them let out a low moan as they grip both of their cocks together. Prompto’s hard length is pressed against his own, the chill of it starting to warm up the longer it’s pressed against Ignis’s. Prompto rolls his hips forward, pushing his cock further into their grips, grinding it against Ignis’s. Ignis can’t help thrust up as well, both of them seeking their own pleasure against one another. Ignis starts to stroke both of their lengths together, and Prompto moans low.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Prompto admits. “You feel so g-good.”

Ignis hums, continuing to stroke them together, the room staying silent save for the sounds of their gasps and moans. Prompto turns his head on Ignis’s shoulder, fangs grazing Ignis’s skin teasingly before they sink into Ignis’s shoulder gently, not as deep as his neck bite but still just as pleasurable, white-hot pleasure traveling all the way from Ignis’s head to his toes.

“_ Prompto--” _ Ignis gasps, feeling his hips stutter as he starts to come.

Prompto swallows once against him before biting somewhere else, the roll of his hips quickening as Ignis’s essence starts to spill between them. It isn’t long before Prompto lets out a low whimper, biting Ignis once more as his cum joins Ignis’s, trickling down their arousals the more Ignis strokes them through it.

Ignis really, really enjoys being bitten while he comes, and he isn’t so certain he can forget about it now that he’s had it. He shudders when Prompto’s fangs leave his body once more. Prompto presses kisses along the bite marks that he left, laughing a little sheepishly.

“Sorry, did I hurt you? I guess I, uh, kinda got carried away, and you taste so good, um. Party foul?” Prompto murmurs, kissing the side of Ignis’s neck.

“No, darling, that was absolutely wonderful,” Ignis promises as he takes his hand off of their softening arousals. “I ought to have tissues on the table there, if you would be so kind…?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure,” Prompto says, leaning over to grab them. He sits back, cleaning themselves off for Ignis. “Are you, um, sure? That it was okay?” Ignis hears the sound of Prompto tossing the used tissue in the wastebasket in the corner of the room.

Ignis slides his hands up Prompto’s sides until he reaches Prompto’s face, cradling it in his hands, coaxing Prompto to look at his face. He brings him closer, allowing their lips to touch softly before he responds. “If you hadn’t have done it to begin with, I would’ve begged you for it, I assure you.”

Prompto blows out a shaky breath, laughing nervously. “Gods, everything you say is just… liquid sex, dude.”

Ignis laughs at this, lying back so that he can pull Prompto into his arms. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

“It’s perfect,” Prompto says. “I know I already said this earlier, but I usually don’t, uh, do this, y’know, on the first date. Well, I mean, there was this _ one _ time--”

Ignis starts to run his hand through Prompto’s hair, smiling gently. “You needn’t explain yourself. We both got a bit carried away.” He hesitates for a beat. “I _ am… _relieved you came back, however.”

“‘Course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” Prompto whispers. “Well, I mean, I really _ did _ leave my phone here.” He snorts. “I’m, uh, glad I didn’t scare you away.”

“Likewise.”

“You? What’s there to be scared of? Well, you are, like, intimidatingly hot, so there’s that,” Prompto teases, leaning in to place a soft kiss to the corner of Ignis’s mouth. 

“Not that sort of frightened, I’m afraid. I was worried you’d think I’m too fragile to be with,” Ignis says. “I’ve not the best luck with relationships, as I’ve said earlier. Not that this is… well, you know what I mean.”

“It’s not?” Prompto asks, his tone slightly disappointed. “I mean, totally, right. First date. Sorry, I’m a romantic. Well, if you think that bein’ blind is gonna scare me away from wining and dining the shit outta you as long as you’ll have me, think again. You’re perfect, Igster.”

Ignis can’t help but smile. “Don’t get me wrong, Prompto, I very much am interested in continuing… this, I simply didn’t wish to come on too strong.”

“You wouldn’t. Trust me, dude, I’d literally do anything you asked me right now,” Prompto admits. “You seriously don’t care I’m a vampire? And that I just left, like, three bites on you?”

“I quite like them, actually, it’s a shame they heal so fast,” Ignis says softly. “No, Prompto, I don’t care that you’re a vampire. I like you just the way that you are.”

“Yeah? Well, samesies.” Prompto sighs happily. “I don’t wanna keep you too long, though, you’ve probably got work in the morning, yeah?”

“Indeed I do,” Ignis says softly. His heart starts to race, hating the emotions that come with vulnerability. “I… wouldn’t mind if you stayed, however. You’re welcome to. I would… like you to, actually. I have an extra toothbrush, and you can borrow some of my cl--”

“Yes! Yes, holy shit, yes, I’m a _ huge _ post-sex snuggler, and I was _ so _ scared you were gonna make me leave without letting me cuddle that super-hot body of yours. Like, temperature hot. I know I’m all fangy, but I’ve never met a human so warm. Well, also, you _ are _ hot in the other way, don’t get me wrong, ‘cause holy _ shit--” _

Ignis can’t stop laughing at Prompto’s rambles, turning his head to kiss him quiet, still laughing against Prompto;s lips. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Prompto, but you are by far the most precious man -- vampire? -- I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. And, for the record, you may always stay with me.”

Silence fills the room for a moment as Prompto leans up slightly. Ignis can feel his eyes on him, and he worries for a moment that he’s said too much before he feels cold lips touch his own softly, reverently. “That’s… the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Prompto says softly. “Aaaand I know you can’t see it, but you’re makin’ me blush. It’s probably a li’l creepy, ‘cause it’s _ your _ blood makin’ me blush, but it’s always nice makin’ people blush, so, yeah.”

“That isn’t creepy at all,” Ignis promises, fingers tangling in Prompto’s hair. “I’m honored to earn such a reaction.”

Prompto sighs happily, lying back down to rest his head on Ignis’s chest. Ignis is certain Prompto can hear his quickening heartbeat, but he can’t bring himself to mind it. He continues to stroke Prompto’s hair adoringly. 

“So, uh, second date, right? For sure gonna happen?” Prompto asks timidly.

“I would very much like that, yes,” Ignis says, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Ignis can feel Prompto’s grin against his chest. “Noct’s gonna be so proud.”

Ignis sighs, not having thought of that just yet. “Ah. I’ll never hear the end of this, certainly.”

Prompto giggles. “Hey, at least I got a hot boyfriend outta it-- er, date. _ Date. _ Sorry, dude. I’m a mess.”

“I don’t mind you calling me that, love.”

“Wait, really?”

“Not at all.”

“Even though I’m fangy? You don’t care ‘bout havin’ a vampire boyfriend?”

Ignis laughs. “No. Should I?”

Prompto’s quiet for a moment, probably considering it. “No, I guess not.” He snorts. 

“May I share a secret with you?”

Prompto turns his head slightly, his chilled breath tickling Ignis’s neck. “Uh huh?”

“I like that you’re a vampire,” Ignis finds himself admitting sheepishly.

Prompto laughs hard at this, pressing no fewer than three kisses to Ignis’s cheeks, followed by a rather adorable nose kiss, if anyone were to ask Ignis. “S’okay, Iggy, your bitey kink secret’s safe with me.”

Ignis lets out a snort of his own, smirking as he leans into Prompto’s kisses. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> IVE NEVER WRITTEN VAMP PROM BEFORE but i feel like he'd be sooo nerdy  
my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](https://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
